Sobre Varinhas e Brumas
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Pode uma garota seguir tudo o que lhe foi ensinado às risca ou a presença do amor e da paixão afetará suas escolhas? Hogwarts poderá mudar sua vida? Pré Marutos e Harry Potter [Reeditadorevisado]


_**Disclaimer**_

_**Não, nunca estudei em Hogwarts... mas quem sabe um dia possa sonhar em dar aula por lá? **_

**_HP & Cia pertencem a _JKRowling**

_**Aviso: **Eu escrevia esta fic em conjunto com a Mikky, mas devido a falta de tempo, decidimos encerrar a parceria e eu vou continuar o projeto sozinha. Agradecemos a paciência dos nossos leitores – pretendo atualizar a fic com mais freqüência. Para tirar suas duvidas, vcs podem verificar o antigo profile calliopamarant que estou mantendo ativo._

_**Avisos dados, boa leitura **_

_**A ESCOLA DE MAGIA**_

Pequenas ondas se formavam na superfície cristalina de um poço sagrado e próximo a ele, uma mulher de aproximadamente 45 anos observava as imagens que surgiam em rápidos flashs entre as ondulações da água: a imagem de um castelo distante e do mundo exterior seguido de quatro nobres brasões, representados respectivamente por um leão, um texugo, uma águia e uma serpente.

Assim que as imagens se dispersaram, a figura de uma adolescente com os longos cabelos acobreados cuidadosamente trançados surgiu nas na superfície que pouco a pouco se acalmou. No mesmo exato momento em que vê a imagem da jovem se formar, observa com atenção a forma graciosa com que ela levanta os braços e dá o comando para que o véu entre os mundos se levantasse, permitindo-a adentrar no reino dos Mistérios Antigos oculta há geração pelas brumas sagradas.

Quando a imagem se desfaz, a Senhora se levanta com a intenção de se aprontar e receber a visitante com toda pompa que sua posição lhe proporcionava.

_**-É chegado o momento de rever o seu padrinho, minha filha. Você deve seguir o seu destino.**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Setembro de 1955**_

Nuvens negras no céu bloqueavam os raios de sol numa manhã tempestuosa e triste, onde a densa escuridão era dissipava temporariamente quando a luz de fugazes relâmpagos cortavam o horizonte, dando um ar sinistro à cabine onde uma jovem solitária observava as grossas gotas de chuva baterem na janela a sua frente.

O trem seguia o seu ritmo, deixando para trás belas paisagens, não notadas pela passageira absorta em seus tristes pensamentos - ela estava indo para Hogwarts, onde passaria os próximos dois anos.

Com um suspiro de resignação, a jovem Artis Cahan Lasair pensava que já deveria estar acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa, afinal essa havia sido a sua vida desde que se conhecia por gente, não? Por quatro ou cinco meses, era enviada a um novo tutor para que pudesse aprender sistemas mágicos diferentes e no final de cada período retornava ao seu saudoso lar somente para partir logo em seguida.

_**flashback**_

"_Não seja infantil, Artis... são só dois anos. Essa escola será muito importante para o seu futuro" - Uma jovem senhora de cabelos castanhos e alguns fios grisalhos falava enfaticamente._

"_Mas mamãe... " – Artis argumentava em vão, lutando para ficar naquele lugar que era seu lar - "Eu acabei de chegar... eu .. Sinto tanto a falta de vocês ..."_

"_Sem mais, minha jovem, esta é a decisão final da Senhora" – Lagrimas eram contidas enquanto a jovem mordia o lábio nervosa e passava a fitar o chão. Ciente da sua impotência frente a vontade da Grande Sacerdotisa, fez uma reverencia respeitosa e retirou-se do aposento em silêncio. _

_Assim que chegou em seu saudoso aposento, a jovem caiu de joelhos frente ao seu leito, abraçada a uma boneca de vestes vermelhla, finalmente liberando as amargas lágrimas que passaram a cortar sua face delicada._

_Seu único pensamento naquele momento, era que ela tinha sim o direito de ser infantil: afinal tinha somente 15 anos._

_**fim do flashback**_

"_Lar_" - pensava com desdém - _"aquele lugar deveria ser o meu lar. Pelo menos desta vez meu padrinho estará por perto e ... não me sentirei tão só_" - a jovem sentiu a melancolia apoderar de sua alma, e sentiu a necessidade de escrever um poema - essa fora uma das formas encontradas para aliviar o vazio que a consumia naqueles anos solitários:

"**_Cristalinas gotas de chuva que cruzam os céus_**

_**Tão parecidas com as lágrimas que marcam as minhas faces**_

_**Caem por terra, ignoradas pela multidão**_

_**Ninguém se importa, porque não aceito essa dura realidade?**_

_**Por que ainda me machuco dessa forma?**_

_**Assim como a chuva, continuo seguindo o meu destino**_

_**Enquanto o meu coração sangra**_

_**Oculto pelo tênue véu da chuva me protege"**_

Então, emudeceu, voltando sua atenção a chuva que havia lhe inspirado a declamar aquele poema.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Um jovem de pele muito alva e de contrastantes cabelos negros com mechas brancas passava ao lado da cabine, fixando os olhos azuis da cor do céu na janela. Seu porte era atlético e a sua beleza natural era ressaltada por uma nobre postura, característica marcantes dos nascidos no tradicional e respeitado clã O´Neal.

"_Belo poema, pena que estamos indo para uma escola de magia e não para uma de letras, garota. Espero que você seja tão boa com magia quanto é para declamar poesias",_ pensou enquanto seguia seu caminho.

A família O´Neal era uma das famílias mais tradicionais e influentes no meio mágico da época e em especial o avô de Aaron, Keenan O´Neal, era o ancião mais respeitado do conselho de magia, enquanto seu pai possuía um importante cargo no ministério da magia.

A nome da família lhe oferecia um futuro promissor, entretanto, o orgulhoso rapaz fazia questão de conquistá-lo com seus esforços. Aaron era ambicioso e determinado, cujo sonho era chegar mais longe do que qualquer outro de sua família já havia conseguido antes.

Provavelmente, toda essa ambição havia sido responsável por fazer com que o Chapéu Seletor o colocasse na Sonserina.

Seguindo o seu caminho, O´Neal encontra alguns de seus companheiros da Sonserina no corredor: Carl McGregor, Paul Ficth e Dave Matthews. Eles também vinham de famílias tradicionais de bruxos, embora não tivessem a mesma índole e respeito à família que ele.

_**-Olá, O´Neal**._ **_Estávamos nos perguntando quando você ia aparecer_** - McGregor saudou o companheiro, que não devolveu o cumprimento de forma tão entusiasmada.

_**-Estou procurando uma cabine, já estão todas ocupadas** _- respondeu Aaron, sem nenhuma demonstração de emoção. Ele só tolerava a presença daqueles intragáveis garotos porquê as famílias eram muito amigas, então, o protocolo exigia que fosse cordial. Caso contrário, certamente não se daria ao trabalho de andar com pessoas vazias como eles, mesmo que fizessem parte da mesma casa.

**_-A cabine pela qual você acabou de passar ainda tem lugar... Aliás, se você quiser, podemos trocar, de muito bom grado me mudo para lá_ **- Matthews piscou para Ficth e McGregor que riam maliciosamente, acrescentando no tom mais irônico que conseguiu **_- Sim... Este ano teremos carne fresca a nossa disposição... Só precisamos decidir quem será o primeiro a experimentar, não_? **

**_- Eu,_** disse McGregor apontando para si mesmo para aumentar a ênfase**_, faço o sacrifício_**. **_Entretanto... Creio que vocês terão que esperar eu me enjoar do brinquedo novo, já que ela me parece muito... Interessante_.** Os olhos esmeralda do loiro brilhavam perigosamente com os pensamentos maldosos que povoavam sua mente doentia.

Suspirando entediado, Aaron virou-se e começou a retornar pelo caminho por onde viera, deixando os outros rapazes rindo sozinhos, se dirigindo à cabine da jovem em questão.

**-Hei, O´Neal, aonde você esta indo?** McGregor deu falta do amigo ao seu lado e curioso quis saber o que ele ia fazer.

**_-Me acomodar_**, disse o moreno num tom absurdamente monótono ao pensar que Hogwarts já havia sido contemplada com épocas mais áureas, quando somente a nata do reino mágico a freqüentava e continuou, olhando-os com desdém; **_creio que é melhor descansar para recuperar as minhas energias do que ficar aqui ouvindo as besteiras de vocês_**. E virou-se, deixando para trás aqueles idiotas que vinham de nobres linhagens, mas não faziam jus a elas de forma alguma.

"_Escória como eles são a vergonha de toda a tradição mágica"_ praguejava mentalmente, parando em frente à cabine. A persiana estava fechada, então achou melhor bater na porta antes de entrar. Ao não receber resposta, abriu a porta devagar e viu que a garota que havia sido o assunto dos Sonserinos estava dormindo, coberta por um belo manto cor de vinho.

Cuidadosamente e da forma mais silenciosa possível, Aaron entrou na cabine e começou a guardar suas malas, ansioso por descansar um pouco também. O banco não era nada confortável para um rapaz de 1,80 como ele, mas era infinitamente melhor estar mal acomodado ali do que que ficar aturando o papo do idiota do McGregor.

O moreno olhava para o teto do trem quando um dos diversos solavancos o tirou de seu transe. Olhou com curiosidade para a garota que repousava ao lado e reparou que o manto que a cobria deslizou para o chão, mas que isso não fora o suficiente para despertá-la. _"Deve estar muito cansada"_, concluiu.

Pegou o manto com a intenção de cobri-la novamente e pegou-se medindo a garota de cima abaixo: o belo rosto estava parcialmente oculto pelos cabelos castanho-avermelhados caídos em cascata pelos ombros, até próximo da cintura. Não era muito alta, cerca de 1.60, portanto se acomodava bem melhor do que ele num banco daquele tamanho. Ela usava uma blusa de malha com decote em V, destacando a beleza do colo e dos seios; suas pernas estavam suavemente flexionadas – e em sua opinão, eram pernas torneadas que faziam um belo conjunto com uma cintura fina e uma retaguarda muito interessante.

Subitamente, sentiu como se alguém bufasse em seu pescoço. Assustou. Era um ar quente, como se fosse da respiração de alguém ou alguma coisa. Intrigado por não encontrar nada, concluiu que deveria ser cansaço, decidindo por cobrir a garota e descansar um pouco também.

Os orbes azuis celestes observam a jovem com interesse. O rapaz ficou um pouco preocupado com o fato da corja de McGregor ter notado uma figura tão frágil, pois sabia o quanto eles podiam ser inconvenientes quando o queriam.

"_Espero que você não caia na Sonserina, pequena, para o seu próprio bem**".**_ O olhar observador fixou-se no rosto dela, notando marcas de lágrimas secas na face. _"Acho que chorou..."_ Percebeu que aquele semblante triste o acompanharia sempre que pensasse nela, independente de todas as situações que poderiam vir a acontecer.

Finalmente, Aaron O´Neal fechou os olhos e mergulhou no reino de Morfeu.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_-Ai Naeylan, que fome, onde será que foi parar aquela vendedora?_** A jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, olhos cor de mel e pele morena clara colocava as mãos sobre o estômago. O mesmo que havia soltado um ronco que ecoou pelo vagão. Anna Edwards vestia uma bata crua, com bordados no estilo indígena de cores quentes e vivas. Os cabelos, cuidadosamente presos numa única trança, e no final dela duas penas amarelas presas no elástico.

**_-Eu disse para você comprar alguma coisa naquela hora, não disse? Agora temos que ficar andando atrás do carrinho de guloseimas. _**A garota de cabelos negros e lisos se divertia com a cara de arrependimento da amiga. Naeylan Amaranth tinha olhos cor de mel e pele muito clara.O leve vestido que usava lhe dava uma aparência faérica, destacando as curvas do corpo perfeito.

A duplinha passou animada ao lado da cabine de Aaron e Artis, mas somente uma das meninas continuou em frente.

**_-Que fome, ai ai ... Hei? Cadê você, Naeylan?_ -** Anna olhou para trás e localizou a amiga parada em frente a uma das cabines.

**_-Poxa, Nae, por que você parou? Eu ..._** - a jovem parou de falar ao sentir algo estranho que vinha de dentro da cabine.

**_-Você sentiu também, não? Parece que essa aluna nova tem grandes surpresas para Hogwarts neste ano._** Uma expressão marota despontou no rosto de Naeylan, enquanto Anna concordava com a afirmação.

A expressão de seriedade no rosto de Anna durou pouco tempo. Um pouco mais à frente, Edwards localizou a fugitiva vendedora de guloseimas, de forma que a esfomeada jovem puxou a amiga pelo braço até onde a comida se encontrava.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Aaron despertou com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta da cabine, avisando que o trem havia chego na estação de Hogwarts. Relutante, resmungou que já estava indo, abrindo os olhos azuis preguiçosamente. Chegou a resmungar alguma coisa para sua companheira de viagem, mas ao não receber resposta alguma, olhou para o banco ao lado e notou que a companheira de cabine já havia saído.

Irritado, pensou que a mal-educada poderia ao menos tê-lo acordado.

Do lado de fora, várias carruagens aguardavam os jovens que conversavam animadamente, reencontrando amigos de anos anteriores e contando como foram as férias. Somente uma pessoa se encontrava afastada, com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz do manto vinho.

Imediatamente Aaron a reconheceu.

**_-Você deveria se juntar aos grupos, as carruagens vão começar a sair_**, disse ele com um leve tom de repreensão. **_Afastada desse jeito você vai ficar para trás, mocinha_**, terminou arrogantemente. Mesmo quando tentava ser prestativo, o rapaz não conseguia deixar de ser petulante.

**_-E o que você esta fazendo aqui comigo então_**? A resposta ferina num tom de voz que nem de longe lembrava o doce sussurro que ele ouvira no inicio da viagem seguida de um intenso estreitar de olhos pegou o rapaz de surpresa.

**_-Estou tentando ser simpático, sua mau-agradecida. Afinal, você esta indo para Hogwarts não é?_** Replicou, estarrecido com a grosseria daquela jovem.

**_-Não preciso de sua ajuda_**,meu padrinho virá me buscar, e me levará até lá. Lasair respondeu, virando-lhe as costas tentando encerrar o assunto de vez.

Irritado, Aaron não teve tempo de retrucar, pois mal a jovem acabara de falar, uma carruagem de Hogwarts parou bem à frente deles. Assim que a porta se abriu, a identidade do padrinho da sua companheira de cabine foi revelada, quase lhe causando um belo de um infarto.

O professor Dumbledore desceu da carruagem, sorridente como sempre, dirigindo-se aos dois adolescentes à sua frente.

**_-Peço a suas bençãos, padrinho._** Num movimento gracioso, a jovem fez uma reverência e estendeu a mão. Dumbledore replicou a mesma reverência, estendendo-lhe a mão também, colocando-a acima da mão da garota sem a tocar.

_**-Que os Deuses lhe abençoem, Artis, como foi sua viagem?**_

Estupefato, Aaron via o professor Dumbledore bem à sua frente, cumprimentando a... afilhada? A surpresa do rapaz não passou desapercebido pelo professor, que resolveu fazer um convite ao seu aluno preferido.

_**- Vejo que você já fez amizades... Gostaria de vir conosco, Aaron?**_

-**_Era só o que me faltava_**, a jovem resmungou baixo mais ainda assim audível para o rapaz, achando o fim da picada ter que agüentar aquele intrometido na carruagem. Ela queria matar a saudade de seu padrinho depois de tantos anos que haviam ficado sem se ver e não aturar um pomposo petulante.

**_-Claro_ **- Aaron nunca recusaria o convite de um de seus professores favoritos, embora não entendesse como poderia Dumbledore ser o padrinho de uma garota tão irritante. Além do mais, se ela se incomodava tanto com a presença dele, o que seria melhor do que castigá-la com a sua companhia? Com um sorriso vitorioso, O´Neal subiu na carruagem para encarar o semblante emburrado da jovem de cabelos avermelhados.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Artis praguejou mentalmente. _"Ai... mais essa agora... quem esse almofadinha pensa que é?"_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ola_

_Após um longo e tenebroso inverno, estou de volta com Sobre Varinhas e Brumas... como era uma fanfic q estava em hiatus há muito tempo, resolvi retomar o projeto sozinha e matar as saudades desse meu casal tão amado._

_Meus agradecimentos a aquelas pessoas que muito contribuíram para o desenvolvimento dessa fic q estou reeditando: Bella, Sofy e todas as pessoas que se divertiram com o gênio meigo da personagem principal ( antes q me perguntem, sim, ela foi baseada na minha singela pessoa, em situações hipotéticas o.ô... ou na maioria das vezes hipotéticas xd )_

_Um agradecimento mais q especial a Mikky que tb trabalhou neste capitulo comigo, alem de revisar o texto puxando minhas orelhas nas minhas tentativas vis de assassinar a língua portuguesa._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
